Take A Chance
by darkxblue
Summary: Maybe somtimes it's right to start new and take a chance. niley, lillyxjake, moliver
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I turned around slowly, thinking Oliver was kidding, but I found out he wasn't._

_There was my best friend and boyfriend. Both of them. Kissing. And it wasn't just a light kiss. It wasn't just a peck. It was an actual, loving kiss._

_Lilly slowly slid her hand through Jake's hair and he put his hands around her waist, letting me go._

_I clenched my fists as tight as I could and closed my eyes, not only to fight back the tears, but to wake up from this nightmare. I opened them to find then same but with blurrier vision._

_I sprinted from the beach, from Malibu, I just ran and ran to get them out of my mind._

* * *

I needed to get away from Malibu and everything that even related to Jake and Lilly.

I pulled up to the old stone building that towered over most of the trees.

"Are you positively sure you want to do this bud? We still have time to go home." My dad said, worried like every normal dad would be.

"Yeah." I half-gulped and tried to smile. I wasn't the best with starting at new schools.

"Alright. You want be to go with you to the front desk miles?" He comforted.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go by myself." I said. I didn't want to get in there and my dad would embarrass me not even two seconds in that school.

"Okay. I'll miss you bud. Good luck." He smiled, hiding back his sorrow.

"I'll miss you too dad. Love you." I said slowly. Did I really want to do this? Was I actually ready?

I grabbed my bags and pulled them out of the car with me. I'm actually at East Pacific Academy. It was wonderful to see this for the first time. Its stone walls and gorgeous architecture were so much better than the brochure and website made them look.

I turned back and waved to my dad, who waved back and gradually drove to the exit.

The front sign said "WELCOME FRESHMEN!" with East Pacific Academy above it. I hoped it wasn't like my old, crappy public school. And it wasn't.

Inside was beautiful. It had a lounge, warmed by a fireplace and a TV broadcasting a channel displaying the school and activities. Its front desk had an old but sweet looking lady who was busy with her papers instead of flirting with your science teacher. Trust me. It happens.

I walked up to the desk, taking a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart." I smiled kindly.

She spun around in her chair, looking me up and down and rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" She snapped frankly.

"Um, I'm new." I slightly whispered.

"Oh! Hello!" She suddenly changed her attitude and smiled graciously, "Let me check, Miley Stewart, right?" _That's more like it _I wanted to say.

"Yes." I said nervously.

She shuffled through some papers and handed me a schedule.

"Here you go. Now, if you would like some more information, please see your homeroom teacher that meets in..," She looked at her watch, "Thirty minutes. Here is your dorm key. Any questions?" She shoved in.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I turned around and rolled my eyes. So far, this school wasn't really for me.

I was walking fast to finally get to my dorm. I suddenly hit something and dropped my books and bags.

I was going to pick everything up until I fell into the eyes of the person I ran into.

He had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. His smile was gorgeous and he was watching me in the same way.

"Uh- I –uhm- sorry." I giggled nervously and smiled.

"It's all good. New?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I said, blushing. Was it really that obvious?

"I thought so. I haven't seen you around here. I'm Nick." He said, extending his hand.

I was too dumbstruck until I finally grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Miley." I didn't let go until I realized I was there for too long a flung my arm backwards.

"So, are you a sophomore?" He asked, picking up my books.

"Yeah, are you?" I replied, helping.

"Yep." He said giving me the last handful of books.

"Cool!" I near shouted and blushed slightly.

"Oh, you have Truman for chemistry too?" He said looking at my schedule.

"Oh uh yeah." I said. I really haven't looked at it yet.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then, Miley. Later." He smiled, walking past me.

"Bye!" I said, happily.

Maybe this isn't such a bad school after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to my dorm and found a smiling girl already unpacked in there. She had beach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. If you ask me, she was really pretty. Her hair was pin straight in a ponytail and she had on ruby earrings. She was pretty skinny and you could tell she was either anorexic or she ran a ton.

"Hey! Are you new?" She said.

"Hey, yeah. I'm Miley." I said smiling.

"I'm Kristen." She said, calming down, "How do you like EPA so far?"

"It's nice. The main desk person is not really the happiest flower but other than that, It's good."

"Yeah. Trust me. Do not get on her bad side or else she literally have you for lunch." She said. I laughed, this girl was pretty funny.

"Oh yeah and I met this guy." I said slowly and she gasped, eager to hear more.

"Who?" She smiled.

"I don't know. His name's Nick. He's a sophomore, and in my science class." I laughed.

"Nick's awesome! He's my friend. I sit with him and a couple other guys at my lunch table. Sitting with all guys isn't the best." She smiled. She had bright white teeth and they were perfectly straight. Man, what is up with this girl?

I learned that she plays soccer, lacrosse and runs track. She's a vegetarian and is scared of dogs. Her favorite band is boys like girls and she used have a creepy, drug-addicted roommate before me. Her full name is Kristen Chloe Fox and her mom passed away from cancer three years ago. She has a crush on Chris Pauber in her English class and she came here because of her life at home.

We talked for a while as I unpacked and soon we became good friends.

"So, want to go to homeroom?" She said linking her arm with mine.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked down the hall, passing other girls and guys. There were tons of people there. Most of them wore expensive clothes from Hollister and Abercrombie like Kristen but some of them wore just regular clothes like me.

I turned my head and saw Nick walking by me. I caught him staring at me too and we both blushed. He smiled at me and turned his head.

When I turned back around, Kristen was staring right at me with an open mouth.

"I just saw that!" She said pointing to me and Nick and back and forth.

"Shh." I hushed her and walked a little faster down the hall.

"Looks like someones got the hots for Mr. Jonas." She said nudging me. Did I mention she's really loud?

"He probably doesn't like me. We're just friends." I said.

"Yeah, likely story." She said, looking at me knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed, and before I knew it, I forgot all about back home in Malibu. These were my true friends. Kristen and I became really close and I still hadn't heard from Lilly. Nothing. Not even a simply 'Hey. How's it going.'

Nick and I would always flirt with each other. He would always smile at me during chemistry (hah, coincidence?) and would give me hugs every morning. When we talked, I forgot about everyone else. Sometimes that's a problem. When Kristen is talking to me and he starts talking, I totally space out.

On the weekends, we would all see movies and he would always put his arm around me. My life was pretty great right now. And I thought it couldn't get any greater.

"Miley. Mileyyy?" Kristen waved her arms in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I said, staring at Nick's head dreamily. Wow, he's gorgeous.

"Alright Miley. This has got to stop. Just tell him how you feel." She said, once again loudly, which got her a 'Stop Talking Ms. Fox!' from Mr. Conner.

"I can't. I – I can't get hurt again." I said quietly, finally losing my gaze on him.

"Nick isn't like this Jake guy, Miles. He's seriously into you. And he really wouldn't do that to you." She said truthfully. Once again, she got a 'Stop Talking' and she started to write down on her notebook to me as Mr. Conner lectured about some book.

_miley, if you don't tell him, I'm gonna myself.._

_please don't! i'll do it myself, k?_

_good. do it soon. how about tonight?_

_fine, fine! just quit asking me._

_alrighty mister sourpuss._

I sighed and tried to focus of A Tale of Two Cities but I just kept looking at him and back. Whatever. I can do this. Come on Miley. Be a woman!

The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom, thinking he wouldn't see me until I heard a "Miley! Wait up!"

My whole body froze. _Come on! Go! _I told my body to move but I was stuck. I needed to do this.

"Why in such a rush?" He said, "Is somebody in trouble?"

"GOOD ONE!" I yelled, laughing a little too much.

He stared at me until I was done. "You ok?"

"Never better. A little sick. Gotta go. BYE." I screamed and ran away.

"See you later?"


End file.
